Love In Wakanda
by WhiteWinterWolfSoldier
Summary: Bucky remembers the past and also his past with Natasha Romanoff...


-Love In Wakanda-

Bucky sat on a large stone, staring thoughtfully at the sunset. The bright orange light of the sun almost bathed Wakanda in pure gold. In the corner of his eye he saw the goat calmly eating the grass. Since Shuri brought back his memories, which had been suppressed by Hydra, he had become silent. Introverted. His thoughts kept wandering at the time with his best friend Steve, but also at a time with a certain person. Natasha Romanoff. Even if it was blurry, he could sense a connection between himself and the agent.

"Are you thinking about the past again?" He heard the voice of his friend Steve.

A moment later, Captain America sat on the stone next to him.

"Are you all right, buddy?" He asked.

A small smile appeared on Bucky's lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot to think about ..."

"I can understand that," Steve replied understandably. "Hydra has suppressed your memories all these years and with Shuri's help you have got them back. And now they are all coming back suddenly... that can be a little much." Steve looked at his best friend. "If you need help or want to talk to someone, I'm here for you, Buck, you know that, right?"

„I know. Thank you, Steve."

Bucky appreciated his friend's words. His friend had not given up on him, even when Zemo had used him to split the Avengers. But Steve had believed in him and had never given up. He loved him like a brother. But now Bucky had to deal with a lot on his own and understand the strange feelings that awakened in him whenever he was near Natasha.

"Steve."

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" Steve frowned. His friend had just thanked him for what he said, so for what now?

"That you didn't give up on me, that you believed in me," Bucky replied. "I think everyone else would have killed me, back then on the Helicarrier. But you decided against it... you believed in me... I want to thank you for that."

"Like I said, Buck, you are my best friend and I will never give up on you."

* * *

Natasha Romanoff was sitting in her room at a desk with multiple monitors. They were logs to see weapons on. Natasha scrolled the pages with the mouse, noticing how her thoughts drifted away. She looked out of the big window. Even if she couldn't explain it, something seemed to wake up deep inside when she thought of Bucky or just saw him. She couldn't explain why her heart was beating faster when she thought of him or saw him. Why was that? Why... did she feel like this? As far as she remembered, she had never seen Bucky in her life until the day they fought him on the bridge with Steve when he was still under Hydra's command. But still... something in her told her that she had something in common with him… But what was it? Natasha turned slightly startled when she heard a knock behind her. Bucky stood in the open door. Her hand pulled back, which had quickly reached for her weapon under the desk.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the soldier apologized.

"You don't have to apologize," replied Natasha with a slight smile. "I was just thinking."

"Oh, should I come back tomorrow if you-..."

"No, no, come on in. I was about to quit anyway," she said, turning off the monitors.

Bucky entered somewhat hesitantly and closed the door.

"And I really don't bother you?"

"No."

For a brief moment there was an awkward silence between them.

"So why are you here?" Asked Natasha.

"To be honest, I don't know myself," Bucky muttered. "May I?" He pointed to the bed with his right arm. Natasha nodded and Bucky sat down before continuing. "Since Shuri brought my memories back... I remember the past more and more..." Natasha felt that Bucky felt a little uncomfortable. Nervous. "It's always very blurry, but..." The soldier exhaled. "I don't know how to explain..."

"Try it," answered Natasha with an encouraging smile.

"I don't know how to explain it, but... something deep inside of me tells me that I know you. We have known each other for a very, very long time." Bucky looked at Natasha for a moment. He couldn't see anything in her eyes, not the smallest detail that she remembered him too. With a soft sigh, he rose. "I think I should go now. It's late and you probably wanted to go to sleep now."

Bucky turned and went to the door. He was about to open the door when Natasha stopped him.

"Wait."

He turned to look at her. Natasha got up and went to him. Her eyes were fixed on his.

"Something deep inside me tells me that I know you too, but... I'm not sure... Sometimes I can't even trust my own thoughts." She said with a smile on her lips, but the smile disappeared and she became serious. "My thoughts always drift towards you, although I didn't know you a few years ago... but like it seems I know you after all."

Bucky reached out his right arm to gently slide his fingers across her cheek. Natasha took his hand and before he could do anything she pulled him in for a kiss. She fully captured his lips in hers and Bucky didn't resist. He pulled her body closer to his. Natasha let out a surprised moan when he switched positions with her, pushing her against the door. Bucky broke the kiss and proceeded to leave a trail of kisses down her neck, but then stopped what he was doing to take her lips in his once again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Bucky carried Natasha over to the bed, where they both sank down and broke the kiss, both breathing heavily. Natasha and Bucky looked at each other for a moment before kissing again and starting to undress.

* * *

In the early morning, when the sun was just emerging on the horizon, Natasha woke up. She felt a strong arm hold her naked body tightly. Slowly, so as not to wake Bucky, she turned to look at the soldier's sleeping face. His chest rose and fell evenly. She gently let her fingertips dance across his chest to his face. Her fingers went up to his temple, down to the tip of his nose, and then to his lips. Bucky opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Good morning," he whispered with a smile.

Instead of a "good morning", Natasha stretched and kissed Bucky. Without hesitation, he returned her kiss and pulled her towards him. She broke the kiss and looked at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the little One Shot. I look forward to your reviews. (:**


End file.
